Diggin' An Early Grave
by Maggsie
Summary: What happens when Emily takes something she shouldn't? Emily/JJ. Femslash, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be no stupid Will!

I have no idea where this idea came from, it just popped in my head, and I had to write it down! Thanks to **Darkbard0 **for the encouragement and amazing beta skills!

**Enjoy!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily Prentiss knew she shouldn't have done it, but they had looked so inviting and so very alone. She didn't even stop to think, as she munched on the last few remaining M&M's, that she would be in trouble. JJ had been the one to just leave them there, she obviously didn't want them and the brunette was certainly not about to turn down the opportunity of any sort of chocolate. With all the paperwork, she had needed something!

Quickly disposing of the wrapper, hiding it in her desk drawer, she quickly looked around the bullpen, checking that she hadn't been seen. Morgan was sat at the desk next to her, with Reid opposite. JJ had come down to do some of her paperwork on the spare desk that was available and had quickly popped back up to get some more. Seeing JJ walk out of her office, she quickly put her head down and carried on with her own paperwork, trying to look as innocent as possible. From the corner of her eye, she watched as JJ sat down at her desk and smiled to herself as she saw the blonde get back to her paperwork.

"Where the hell are my M&M's?"

JJ screeched, and Emily's head quickly whipped up to look at the press liaison who was currently back on her feet. The brunette quickly turned to look at Morgan and Reid, who had matching scared expressions on their faces. Any other time, she would have laughed...but not then, not with a hormonal, pregnant JJ standing there.

Turning back to her wife, she gulped quietly as JJ searched the desk for the missing chocolate. The blonde was 5 months pregnant and was currently in the middle of a huge M&M craving, she was going through a couple of packets a day. Which is why Emily thought it wouldn't be too much of a big deal if she had a couple. But now she was afraid, JJ could throw some serious mood swings.

"Seriously!"

The blonde exclaimed, flapping her arms, before going back to searching the desk. Emily just watched, desperately trying to keep the look of fear off her face. She wasn't sure it was working. Quickly glancing at Morgan, he raised an eyebrow at her, almost as if to say 'you're in so much trouble.'

She and JJ had been married eighteen months, together just over two, and Emily could not remember a time where JJ was this addicted to chocolate. She understood it was cravings, but as JJ searched the desk for a third time she thought how ridiculous the blonde was being over some little chocolate. The mood swings JJ had, were so unpredictable that Emily was nearly scared to wake up in the mornings, just in case it was one of her wife's crying days. But she going to have their baby, and Emily was prepared to do anything for JJ and their baby, even putting up with the sex ban that was imposed when apparently the brunette had done something wrong!

"Okay, which one of you goons stole my chocolate?!"

The three profilers looked between each other, and Emily just hoped neither of them were about to snitch on her.

"Goons?"

The brunette whispered to Morgan, as he shrugged his shoulders. Emily knew the two guys were just as scared of a hormonal JJ as she was. The brunette just hoped for her sake, that they would keep their mouths shut. Plastering a huge smile on her face, she turned back to her wife, but the smile quickly disappeared as soon as she saw JJ standing with her hands on her hips. She was one scary woman.

"None of us stole your chocolate...."

Reid stammered, and Emily let out a sigh of relief that they were going to back her up. Hopefully, it would stay that way. The brunette's eyes widened as JJ turned round to face Reid. He looked as nervous as hell.

"It was you, wasn't it?! That's why you're stammering and looking so nervous!"

"No! I'm nervous because you scare me..."

Reid trailed off, and Emily couldn't help but smile at how childish he sounded. JJ stared him down for a few seconds, before sighing realising he was probably telling the truth. He preferred pretzels to chocolate. She noticed that the blonde turned to look at her, eyeing her suspiciously, before JJ turned back to Morgan.

Morgan put his hands up, surrendering. A pregnant JJ was not a woman you crossed, they all had their own experiences with it, and it never ended pretty. Emily was starting to regret not being able to hold back the temptation. She couldn't see a happy ending with this.

"Girl, I didn't take your chocolate."

Morgan stated, but JJ didn't seem to believe him as she did a quick search of his desk, running a hand through her long blonde hair, as she realised that he was telling the truth. Emily just stayed quiet, trying not to draw attention to herself. Maybe if she stayed silent, JJ would forget she was there. She could only wish.

"I'm going to go and check with Hotch and Rossi."

JJ muttered, and Emily felt two pairs of eyes on her, trying to get her to tell the truth. But she ignored them.

"Baby, do you think that's a...."

Emily was cut off by JJ's almost death glare, and she bit her tongue so she didn't say anything more. She followed JJ as she walked up the stairs to Hotch's office before hearing Morgan clearing his throat behind her. Turning around, she was met with two very amused faces. They seemed to take great glee in the fact she was about to be killed.

"You are so dead!"

Morgan exclaimed, and Emily shook her head. Maybe if she had been honest from the start, she wouldn't have been in so much trouble, as she knew she going to be when JJ eventually found out. And she would, she always had a way of finding things out.

"Did you know that 24% of pregnant women..."

"I do not want to hear it, Reid!"

Emily started to bite her thumb nail, as she waited for JJ to come out of Hotch's office. And sure enough, not five minutes later the blonde walked down the steps and back towards her.

"Maybe you ate them all already."

Reid stated quietly as JJ quirked an eyebrow at the brunette, and Emily quickly put her head back down. She missed the wink that the blonde sent towards Morgan and Reid, as she carried on with her paperwork.

x x x

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, get down here right now!"

JJ yelled from the bullpen, as Emily grimaced at Hotch. She had only gone up to his office for a few minutes to give him some paperwork and now she was being summoned by her very pissed off sounding wife. She saw the corners of Hotch's mouth twitch up; he even knew not to mess with JJ and her chocolate. And definitely not in the middle of a mood swing. JJ had been like a bear with a sore head since she had woken up and it looked like Emily had made it worse. Hotch could sympathise, after all he had been through it with Haley and when she had been pregnant with Jack.

"Go!"

Hotch ordered, but Emily did not miss the slight amusement in his voice. Going to meet her fate, she gave her boss one last pleading look before slowly heading out the office. If she was going to die, she wanted to last as long as possible.

"Shit!"

She muttered to herself, as she saw JJ standing at the bottom of the stairs, the empty M&M packet in her hand. The blonde had her other hand on her hip, with a look on her face that Emily would usually find very sexy. She knew she should have chucked the wrapper in the bin. God, how could she have been so stupid? She glanced over to Reid and Morgan who were snickering to themselves. Stupid idiots, they must have snitched on her!

"Hey baby!"

Emily tried, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and placed her hand on JJ's elbow. She wasn't surprised when the blonde pulled back from her, a frown spread across her gorgeous face.

"Do not '_baby_' me!"

The brunette inwardly cringed, she was in deep trouble. Normally she only had to talk sweetly and all was forgiven, but this time it didn't seem to be the case. She had to try and think of a way to get out of this unscathed.

"You ate my chocolate!"

JJ screeched, and Emily took a step back so her ear drums wouldn't burst.

"Technically, they were mine. I bought them..."

Emily knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as she had opened her mouth, she was in for it now. JJ glared at her, and under her intense stare, Emily couldn't help but back down.

"Okay, okay...yes, I ate your chocolate."

The brunette heard a 'oh shit' muttered from Morgan, as JJ shook her head and walked off, down the hall into her office. She glanced at her best friend, who raised his eyebrows at her, gesturing with his hand that she should follow her wife. Hanging her head as she knew he was right, she followed JJ's path to her office.

Knowing JJ wouldn't answer if she knocked; she slowly opened the door and was shocked to see the blonde crying in her chair. As Emily walked in, JJ quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Closing the door behind her, the brunette quickly walked over to her wife and knelt in front of her.

"Honey, I'm really, really sorry I ate your chocolate."

Emily said sincerely, as she took one of the press liaison's in her own. JJ sniffled a little, before her blue eyes met brown. Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on the profiler's lips.

"It's okay; you can make it up to me by going down to the vending machine and buying me some more."

Smiling gently, Emily stood up and placed a kiss on her wife's forehead. Checking her pockets, she gulped when she realised she had no change on her.

"Baby, I haven't got any change..."

Emily murmured, and she jumped when JJ instantly stood up in front of her, an almost snarling look on her face. God, pregnant women's mood swings sure did change quickly, and they still had another four months or so till baby Jareau-Prentiss made an appearance. How was she going to survive?

"abloFirst...you ate my chocolate, MY chocolate. And now you haven't got any change to buy me anymore??"

The profiler slowly started to edge back towards the door, as JJ walked towards her.

"You are so not getting laid tonight!"

The blonde started, and Emily could only gape at her. All this over some little M&M's?

"Right, like you can resist me!"

Emily said confidently, but regretted it as soon as she had said it. JJ reached around her, and opened her office door, pushing her wife out.

"Don't bother coming home tonight, until you have got me some more chocolate!"

And with that, the blonde slammed the door in Emily's face. Sighing dejectedly, she walked back down the hall and to her desk. Turning to Morgan, she ignored his laughing.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I'm on a bit of a writing frenzy right now, so if you want it to continue, please review!!**


End file.
